narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum:Kapitel 611 Diskussion
Moin alle zusammen, Kapitel ist raus, legt mal los!! :) r3d0x Ich fand das Kapitel Klasse endlich sind auch die anderen mal angekommen ! Geil war auch wie Obito meinte das er Naruto im Genjutsu zum Hogake machen will klasse szene !!! MadaraAizenPain Das Kapitel hat viele klasse Momente. Einmal von di erwähnt das mit dem Genjutsu, dann die Feststellung das Naruto wie Tobi ist, allgemein wird Tob zeichnerisch extrem gut dargestellt. Total psychohaft und ernst.. richtig gut. Vorallem die Großaufnahme in der Mitte und auf der letzten Seite. Und das große Bild mit allen auf der letzten Seite. :-) Grüße phreak2k Ja Tobitos Bilder sind einfach Klasse gezeichnet da Liegt sich Kishi Sensei Richtig ins Zeug !!Nur was für ein Jutsu am Ende soll es sein?? Ist Nur von Naruto allein die rede oder soll das Jutsu mit allen zusammen gemacht werden weil es laut Naruto das Stärkste Jutsu sein soll..!!! ?? Freue mich schon auf die Nächste woche wieder:: Aba es wird bestimmt kein Szenen wechsel zu sasuke kommen denke ich mal weil Kishi ja meinte das naruto und sasuke sich auf dem Kriegsplatz wieder treffen werden mal gucken was da noch so abgeht !!MadaraAizenPain Ok, nächste Woche will ich aber endlich mal ein bisschen MADARA-Action sehen!! Meint Naruto mit dem "stärksten Jutsu" etwa Kazekiri no Jutsu? Bin mal gespannt was das jetzt soll.[[Benutzer:°Aizen°|'°Aizen°']](Dissi) 08:58, 28. Nov. 2012 (UTC) es wird immer heißer im manga ich bin gespannt, wobei ich zu 100% mit einem sasuke szene wechsel rechne, meiner meinung nach schaut Madara auch immernoch zu lange zu, tobi ist wirklich klasse gezeichnet worden es ist mal wieder ein character der von naruto "bekehrt" wird denke ich. Mit dem jutsu bin ich mir auch nicht sicher ob er damit wirklich ein jutsu meint oder einfach die allianz und am Ende stellt sich heraus das sie schon lange im Tsukiyomi sind XD das währe echt mies, wenn sie die ganze Zeit nur in einer Illusion kämpfen. :Das wäre in der Tat sehr witzig. Aber ob sich die Chancen von Naruto dadurch nun signifikant erhöht haben, dass die anderen Flachzangen eingetroffen sind, wage ich zu bezweifeln. Welche Division war das doch gleich, die von Madaras Meteor komplet ausradiert wurde? Die vierte? Wie kann das sein, dass die jetzt wieder da sind? Für mich hat das so ausgesehen, als hätte es außer den Kage keine Überlebenden gegeben. Wofür braucht Ino für das Kontrolljutsu eigentlich die Hilfe der Hyuga? --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 11:19, 28. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :Die vierte wurde doch aufgeteilt um Darui's 1.Division am meer zuhelfen. Sonst währen ja auch Ino-Shika-Cho 2.0 Tod und manche sind ja nach dem Meteor noch Muu hinterher gerannt, also haben schon ein paar überlebt. Korrektur nur Shikamaru wäre Tod und Darui, Kitsuchi, Mifune und die ganzen anderen Jonins würde ich nicht als Flachzangen bezeichnen. :Ich denke mal, dass Naruto absolut nicht Fuuton: Kazekiri no Jutsu meint. Man sieht doch, dass Naruto sagt "...NO JUTSU!!". Also die "..." bedeuten dass er vor dem "no Jutsu" noch etwas anderes gesagt hat. Das heißt, dass wahrscheinlich die Worte vor "no Jutsu" in dem Ruf "Fuuton: Kazekiri no Jutsu" der Ninjas auf dem Berg mit den Fächern untergegangen ist. Komisch ist bloß das Fingerzeichen, denn das ist ja typisch Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Aber ich glaube eher der Blödmann meint einfach Freundschaft, Liebe und Vertrauen. Wirklich ein Highlight, dass Obito zu Naruto sagt, dass er ihn im Muugen Tsukuyomi zum Hokage macht. Das zeigt noch einmal deutlich, dass Uchiha Madara und Uchiha Obito keine Bösewichte sind, die die Welt beherrschen oder vernichten wollen. Was ich aber nicht verstehe, wie wird die Bijuu Dama vom Juubi abgelenkt ? Vom Yamanaka Clan mit den Hyuugas ein "perfect Shintenshin" ausgeführt, soll das ein Scherz sein ?! Die können doch nich den Juubi mitttels Gedankenkontrolle dazu gebracht haben, zu verfehlen, sonst hätten die ja alle gewonnen... Ozzay (Diskussion) 11:36, 28. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe , ist das besonder "jutsu" Hoffnung, Freundschaft , das eben was die anderen nicht haben und somit den überlegen sind und damit tsukoymi stoppen wollen. Sehr geiles Kapitel ! bock auf mehr ! Naruto ist auf ms raus und da ist die Übersetzung viel besser. mr/mp hat da wieder mal Mist gebaut, ist nicht das erste Mal.[[Benutzer:°Aizen°|'°Aizen°']](Dissi) 16:06, 28. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ich hatte mir schon gedacht das das Juubi sich einfach von Bee´s Bijuudama treffen lassen wird. es würde mich wundern wen Naruto mal ein Jutsu ein Setzen wird was nicht mal im Ansatz etwas mit Rasengan zu tun hat. auf dem letzten Bild sieht wie im Hintergrund eine Shinobi das Jutsu in Richtigung Juubi schleudern. vielleicht will Naruto ja auch mit ein paar Schattendoppelgänger das Jutsu verstärkern od er wird vielleicht mit seine Rasen Shuriken und Fuuton: Kazekiri no Jutsu kompinieren um das Juubi damit zu zerteilen. aber mal was anderes mir ist mal so durch den Kopf gegangen ob Kishi es mal so machen wird das Naruto auf die Idee kommt die Bijuu Dama mit seinem Element-Chakra zu verbinde und um so etwas ähnliches wie sein Rasen Shuriken zu erzeugen. ist es jetzt ein fuuton jutsu von naruto oder nicht Es ist aus. Ich werde niemehrwieder Mangapanda benutzen! Mangareader und Mangapanda haben echt mist gebaut bei der Übersetzung. Link nicht erlaubt! das erklärt alles... Das neue Jutsu ist Freudschaft, Liebe .. Das Kazekiri no Jutsu ist von den Leuten auf dem Berg.. M.sabzehi (Diskussion) 18:32, 28. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Yo, die Übersetzung von Mangapanda is reinste Scheiße. Hab eben das Chapter nochmal auf MS gelesen und das war deutlich besser zu verstehen xD. Zum Chapter selbst: Awesome, aber zu kurz :( Zum letzten Chapter wurd ja diskutiert, wann die Allianz endlich ankommt, hier ist die passende Antwort xDD Zum Juubi: Auf Seite 1 Panel 6 merkt man nochmal, wie scheiße groß das Juubi ist. Der Vergleich zum Auge, omg... Das Ding is echt so'n richtiger Mother***ker^^ Ansonsten halt echt cool. Ein Switch zu Sasuke halte ich jetzt tatsächlich für unwahrscheinlich. Und Ozzay: Ino hat nicht direkt das Juubi kontrolliert, sondern Obito! Dieser scheint tatsächlich mdem Juubi per Gedankenübertragung die Befehle übertragen. Das sieht man auf Seite 14 Panel 4. Die Großaufnahme auf der letzten Seite is ja mal Phänomenal. Wenn das jemand auf Deviantart in Farbe machen würde, könnte man das hier im Wiki vllt. ja als Header nutzen^^ Kakashi215 (Diskussion) 18:43, 28. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ich glaub aber trotzdem, dass Naruto immernoch ein geheimes Jutsu hat. Die anzeichen waren da. Und es wird wohl kaum der Bijuu Mode sein, da Jiraya niemals im Leben wusste, das sowas geht.. Ich könnte mir durchaus vorstellen das es ein Versiegelungsjutsu oder so ist.. http://tsukasakamiya.zn3twork.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/04/That-Jutsu.png und M.sabzehi (Diskussion) 18:51, 28. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ich fänds auch dumm wenn naruto kein neues Jutsu mehr krigt, ich meine er kann ja nicht alle gegner mit Doppelgänger oder Rasengan besiegen das wird irgentwann langweilif. Andererseits passen Jutsu fir :JUtsu der Flammendes Feurkugel: nicht zu ihm. Katsumi Also ich hoffe mal nicht das Naruto jetzt mit ein Jutsu was mit Friede,Freude, Hoffnung und als die positive Schrott voll gepumpt ist mit EINEN SCHLAG das Juubi platt macht. Ich find es ja ok das das Hachibi und Kyuubi nicht gleich oberwasser gegen das Juubi sehen. Aber das Juubi jetzt hier wirklich mit ein PEACE Jutsu platt gemacht werden. dann find ich ist Kishi für mich wirklich kein guter Mangaka mehr. Mir hat früher wirklich Naruto sehr gefallen aber ab Shippuden fand ich hat das Manga irgend wie etwas verloren. Dragoneyes1 Ich glaube, das ist nur das übliche Gelaber von wegen "Wenn wir Freunde sind, können wir alles schaffen". Vielleicht gewinnt Naruto am Ende mit Fuuton: Genkidama ;) Aber wenn wir es gerade von Freunden haben ... wo ist eigentlich Neji? Den habe ich auf keinem der Bilder gesehen. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 21:42, 28. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Was OMG, Uchiha Obito wird mit einem Shintenshin no Jutsu kurz kontrolliert ?!! Aber das finde ich jetzt noch komischer. Wenn Obito die volle Kontrolle über das Juubi hat, was ja auch logisch ist, dann hat er trotz Madaras verachtender Aussage, dass er wie ein Kind sei, das nicht warten könne, Muugen Tsukuyomi nicht angewendet. Ozzay (Diskussion) 15:48, 29. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Das Juubi ist meiner Meinung nach viel zu overpowered. Jeder erfolgreiche Versuch, das Viech zu erledigen, ist nach jetzigem Stand nicht glaubwürdig. Und das letzte, was die Story jetzt gebrauchen kann, ist eine ultimative Peace-Attacke. Ich hoffe, es gibt irgendeine Nebenwirkung, die selbst Madara übersehen hat und letztlich zum Verhängnis wird. Und ich hoffe, dass Sasuke und "them" was damit zu tun haben. Schließlich muss Sasuke auch irgendwie zum Hauptplot zurückgeführt werden. Bis jetzt war das ja mehr oder weniger eine Parallel-Geschichte, die hier und da an paar Anknüpfungspunkte hatte. Buzz-steve (Diskussion) 17:46, 29. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :wieso überpowert das Juubi soll das stärkst Bijuu überhaupt sein da muss es schon etwas drauf haben. wenn es genaus star wäre wie Kurama wäre das doch langweilig. ::Die Erklärung folgte doch schon. Wenn es so stark ist, kann man es nicht besiegen. Wenn es trotzdem besiegt wird, ist die Geschichte schlecht. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 14:58, 30. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ::Bamm folgendes Szenario, Sasuke und Oro gehen ja zu einer Person die alles weiß, also da Madara solange weiterleben konnte wegen der Versorgen vom Baum wieso dann nicht der Rikoudu weil wir kennen jetzt alle schon Naruto und da kann alles passieren, und deshalb kann es sein das er dann zum Juubi geht und ihn beruhigt bla bla und sie dann zusammen in den Tod gehen, ich meine hey eine menge Fantasie :D , fände ich aufjeden aufregend. Duese :) Ich glaube Oro wiederbelebt Sasukes Eltern und Sie werden ihn alles erzählen was Er wissen will und wegen Itachi. (87.165.235.20 18:12, 30. Nov. 2012 (UTC)) Noch etwas zum juubi: natürlich ist es total overpowert. es ist nicht irgendein biju, sondern DAS biju, die verbindung aus allen anderen. Damit kann es nur stärker als kurama und hachibi sein. was ihr aber nicht vergessen dürft ist, das es nur einen teil vom chakra des 8 und 9 Schwänzigen hat. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen das darauf nochmal angespielt wird, und vl dieser umstand zum untergang des juubi führen wird. Grüße von Phinto78.43.41.69 11:33, 3. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Vermutlich wird Morgen nochmal ein Szenenwechsel zu Tsunade und den anderen Kage stattfinden. Die wurden ja jetzt auch nichtmehr seit ca. 10 Chaptern gezeigt^^ Kakashi215 (Diskussion) 20:29, 4. Dez. 2012 (UTC)